ReNora: Boop
by Cluttered Courty
Summary: Team JNPR has been assigned a mission in the Emerald Forest. Everyone is ready for this mission except for Jaune, who is worried. Jaune has nothing to worry about for the mission. It should be Ren who is acting paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Professor Ozpin wants to speak with us team," Jaune announced when he entered his dormitory. His team consisted of three other members. Another male named Lie Ren and two females: Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Do you know if we should be worried Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No. Not to my knowledge." Pyrrha got up and Nora pulled Ren to his feet happily.

"Let's go hurry up and go see what Ozpin wants!" Nora exclaimed cheerfully. Team JNPR headed for Professor Ozpins office. They headed inside and shut the door behind them.

"Good evening Team JNPR. Tomorrow I have an assigned a mission for your team." Ozpin is the headmaster at Beacon Academy. He is a middle-aged man with messy silver hair and brown eyes. He took a sip from his drink before continuing.

"You are to dispose of the Grimm that has once again entered the Emerald Forest."

Jaune gulped. He did not like the name of the location where their mission is.

"You are dismissed. Get a good night's rest, tomorrow your team is in for a long day."

"I am so pumped up!" Nora exclaimed. Jaune nodded with a worried smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked sideways.

"You are worried about the mission tomorrow aren't you Jaune?" Pyrrha asked once he looked at her. Jaune nodded.

"Don't worry Jaune. Tomorrow will be fun you'll see," Nora chirped reassuringly.

"If you think about it Jaune. You've had plenty of training since the last time we had a mission in that forest. You'll be more prepared then you were the first time," Ren said. Ren did have a point.

"That is true. I just can't wait to get this mission over with."

A while later that night Nora looked over at Ren who was laying in his bed.

"Ren you awake?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes. I just got into bed Nora."

"I'm too excited for the mission. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep. I'm all fired up right now." Ren let out a sigh.

"It would be a good idea to sleep Nora."

"I bet Jaune will stay up all night worrying. That would be a bummer for him. It's not like anything bad will happen. I can feel it!"

"Go to bed now and try to fall asleep Nora."

"Mm-hmm." Ren smiled then shut his eyes as he nestled into his bed.

"Ren?"

"Nora."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Nora looked at her team leader and devoted her focus on him.

"It would be best if we split up into two pairs. We'll be able to cover more ground which should allow us to kill more Grimm," Jaune said. Nora giggled and put her arms around Ren pulling him towards her.

"Ren is going to be with me!"

"Oh no! Jaune can I partner with you instead?!" Ren asked teasingly. Nora pouted.

"Ren that's mean."

"Kidding Nora. You know I was joking."

"When Pyrrha and I feel like we're done, we'll come find you to help you and vice versa." Nora nodded along with Ren.

"See you two later," Pyrrha smiled.

"Yay. I get to fight alongside you again Ren." The orange-haired teenager skipped in front of him merrily. Ren couldn't help but smile.

"It feels like it's been forever since we last had a mission." Nora looked back at him.

"We had a mission a few weeks ago Nora. It's been longer that we haven't had a mission in the forest however," Ren replied.

"Our first mission in this forest was so much fun."

"I'd use other words to describe it. It was crazy that is for sure. Nora? You aren't going to ride a Grimm again this time, will you?" Ren chuckled as the memories flooded over his memory. Nora began to giggle.

"I was just thinking about that Ren! We'll have to wait and see."

"Hey Nora. Look ahead and you'll see a Beowolf." Ren pointed ahead into an opening where the Beowolf was lurking. Nora stopped walking and looked in the direction of where Ren was pointing.

"Aww yeah! Let's go kick some butt Ren!" Nora said. A Beowolf was a large werewolf like creature. It had black fur with red eyes. Nora dashed out ahead of him.

"Nora you got a plan?" Ren yelled out after her. Nora shook her head. They had to go with the flow then. Nora jumped into the air and swung Magnhilde above her head.

"Ya-hoo!" Nora cried out as she pummeled downwards to the Beowolf. Her hammer smashed into the back with tremendous force. When Nora landed on the ground she transformed her war hammer into a grenade launcher. She aimed at its face to distract the creature while Ren attacked the Beowolf from behind.

"Game over!" Nora yelled as she helped Ren finish of the Grimm creature.

"That was fun Ren." Nora chirped as she strolled beside Ren. They froze when they heard a cry of a Grimm that had to be nearby.

"That sounded close. I want to go kill it solo. See you soon Ren. Wish me luck." Nora zoomed off excitedly.

"You won't need any!" Ren shouted after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren put his weapons until he would need them again.

'Time to go look for Nora.' The teenage male sprinted through the forest, he whipped his head from side to side. If Ren was looking straight he could have avoided colliding into Jaune.

"Whoa. Sorry Jaune. Have you two seen Nora recently?" Ren asked once he got up. He dusted off his clothes. Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes. She was being chased by a Death Stalker. Nora still looked like she was having the time of her life," Pyrrha replied. Ren let out a chuckle.

"Adrenaline Rush."

"Pyrrha and I will join you. We were actually on our way to come find you." Jaune said. The three ran deeper into the forest searching for the orange-haired female. After a while they found her except Nora was in a bad state.

"I'm not done with you yet," Nora groaned out. She leaped dashed towards the creature and swung Magnhilde. The Death Stalker swung one of its pinchers at her and she flew back. Nora hit a tree and the oxygen left her lungs in a whoosh then she fell to the ground. Nora moaned as tears filled her eyes due to the pain she had.

"Nora!" Ren shouted out in terror. Nora lifted her head wincing when she looked behind her. Nora struggled to her feet and called out for Ren when she collapsed to the ground again.

"We'll go ahead to the academy and tell someone. Don't bother trying to kill the Grimm. Focus on Nora," Pyrrha explained. Her and Jaune dashed off to the academy. Ren went to Nora and picked her up. She clutched the side of her stomach. Blood flowed in between her fingers. Blood was leaking out of her body. Her face was draining of color. Nora knew her time has come.

"Ren," she croaked out weakly.

"I'm bringing you to the academy. You're in a bad condition. Save your energy okay Nora?"

"Put me down. You're wasting your energy. I'm not going to make it. Put me down Ren please," Nora pleaded. Ren stopped running and knelt to the ground. He rested Nora's head in his lap. Nora made crowing noises as she looked up at Ren. Ren shook his head with a scoff.

"I don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Nora smiled. She raised her hand that was shaking to poke Ren on his nose.

"Boop." Nora went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boop." Nora's hand fell back to her side as her body went limp. Ren's lips quivered as emotions began to overwhelm. Tears rolled down his face.

"Nora?! Please no!" Ren cried out his voice breaking. The once happy-go-lucky girl now lay there motionless. He rested his forehead against Nora's gently. He cradled her body against his as he sobbed.

"Nora wake-up please. You can't leave me!" Ren shouted.

"Ren. Hey what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Calm down Ren. Everything is going to be alright," Jaune said. Ren looked up around him except he couldn't see them. They sounded far away.

"Ren. It's okay. I'm awake."

Ren opened his eyes then sat up.

"Good you're awake. Look at me Ren. I'm fine you see," Nora said gently. The dark-haired teenage male looked sideways. Tears stained his cheeks; his forehead was sweaty plus he was shaking. Nora stood beside his bed along with Jaune and Pyrrha. Their faces shared the same concerned expression. Nora more so.

"Nightmare got the best of you. Relax Ren, okay? I'm right here." Nora smiled at him softly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, the mattress sunk a little under her weight. Ren looked at her as she reached over to wipe the tears off his face. Nora crawled closer to him to wrap her arms around him tightly. Ren returned her embrace feeling himself relax finally.

"You feel better?" Nora whispered. Ren nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Nora. Now I'm the one paranoid about our mission. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I'll make sure to stay by your side the whole time if that makes you feel better. Nothing bad will happen alright?" Nora said in reassurance. Ren smiled.


End file.
